Hiding Here, There, and Everywhere
by SammieGrace30
Summary: (PG-13 just in case!) Remus knew his friend was slightly insane, he chased sock demons for crying out loud, but honestly what was with Sirius lately? This is SLASH (SBRL)
1. And it begins

A/N Hi all, long time no see... and actually to the R/S slash bandwagon, never see! Yes this is my first slash attempt, but hey we all have to start somewhere right? Besides, who can resist the absolutely adorable puppy couple? NOT ME! Sirius and Remus are def. Two of my favorite characters..::sniff:: (will not say why the sniffle-age due to spoilers...)

No flames please, if you don't like the pairing or my writing style...or the story in general, keep your thoughts to yourself 'cause I like my world of ignorance thank you very much. Now constructive critism is another thing all together, I don't mind that one bit.

It is up to you guys whether this becomes a chapter story or not (not a very long one mind you) but I've written it so that it can stand alone as a one shot if need be, or be transformed (It's morphin' time!) into a chappy fic. So let me know what you think about that!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately...all belongs to JK Rowling, but sometimes I like to pretend... like now.

"MOOOONYYYY!" A voice cried throughout the house, "Where are YOUUUU?!"

'_It's ok' _A brunette boy named Remus Lupin told himself, fighting panic '_he'll never find you here'_

The brown-haired werewolf was actually quite proud of his newfound hiding place, because Sirius Black would never think of checking the linen closet. Unless of course he was looking for sock demons again, Lord what an adventure that was...

"It's GONE! Where did it go? James! Remus! Have you seen it?"

"Padfoot, how many times must I remind you that we do not share a brain with you. If you want us to acknowledge the item you've apparently lost you're going to have to tell us what in the name of Merlin 'IT' is." Remus admonished the excitable teenager.

"My SOOCK!" Sirius whined hardly paying attention to what his sandy-haired friend was saying, "I only have one now! It was from my favorite pair and I can't find it!"

"Oh you mean the brown one-" James started.

"Yeah!"

"-with orange stripes,"

"Yeah!"

"-that has the whistling cows on it?"

"That's the one! Have you seen it?"

"Nope, just wanted to make sure we were on the same proverbial page, or rather hamper, so to speak."

"That was rather an intelligent comment coming from you, Prongs." Remus teased, "I _am_ impressed"

"Oh go stuff yourself Moony, I didn't ask for your input." James retorted.

"Sirius really, stop pouting we'll find your sock." Remus said exasperatedly to the dark-haired animagus.

"You're right we will because I know EXACTLY who took it, and here's my proof." He said, brandishing something in his hand.

"Padfoot," James said, worrying for his best friend's sanity," that's a piece of lint."

"Not just any piece of lint my dear Prongsie, no, it's _sock_ lint. And sock _demon_ lint to be more precise."

"Sirius, I am going to voice the question running through the sane minds in the room...what the bloody hell is a sock demon!?" Remus said, confused beyond all belief.

"Moony, I'm shocked, _you_ don't know what a _sock demon _is?!" James said sarcastically, "Why _everyone _knows what a _sock demon_ is. Ok now really Padfoot what _is_ a sock demon?"

"It's a little gremlin that sneaks into people's rooms at night and steals just one sock from their favorite pair while doing the sock-stealing shuffle." Sirius explained, looking at his friends like they were seriously (A/N Must resist pun-age) sheltered in life.

"Ahhh... It all becomes clear to me now" Remus mumbled with only a hint of sarcasm. (::Author applauds herself for her own use of sarcasm::)

"Ok, so now that we know what stole your sock, _how_ do you propose we get it back?" James asked, his face showing that he found this whole situation undoubtedly amusing.

"That's the easy part. We find the little rascal, and corner him, and then we politely ask for the sock back."

"Maybe I should take care of that part," The light-haired boy suggested, "manners aren't exactly both of your strong points."

Taking their looks of indignation and the pillows hurtling towards him as a 'good idea Remus' he plowed on, "And where _exactly _Sirius do we find your little 'demon'?"

"Why the linen closet of course!"

"Ah yes! The linen closet! Where else? How stupid are you Moony, honestly?" James sputtered through barely concealed amusement.

"Five hours, eight bruises, three butterfly nets and a locked door later, Sirius had his favorite sock back.

Shaking his head, Remus remembered why he was hiding from his slightly deranged friend in the first place.

It all began when his friend, James Potter, decided, along with Sirius (who was staying at the Potter's to escape his... er... less than perfect home life), that they would host a get-together for their fellow Marauders. Of course inviting Remus, and also their collective friend Peter Pettigrew. The holiday was supposed to celebrate the fact that it was their last summer as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately (::snort::) Peter had owled a week beforehand saying that he couldn't come, due to "successive meetings regarding a career position after school ended". "Who bought Pete a dictionary?" James said upon reading this. The boys also wanted to be with Remus for his monthly transformation, "We can't have you tearing yourself up now can we? If you did who would be there to make us feel guilty at the end of the day?" Sirius had joked to him, when he questioned their plans for the full moon.

Whatever the reason for the visit, Remus Lupin found himself stepping out of the Potter's fireplace the last week in July. He was given the privilege to stay upright and breathing for a good ten seconds before...

**OOOMPHH**

He was tackled to the ground by a blur with sleek black hair

"Hello Padfoot." He grunted with difficulty, Sirius was really quite heavy.

"Moony, my love! You're here!"

Yup, Remus concluded, Sirius Black had finally lost it. And he doubted this time that 'IT' was a sock.

A loud call of, "Come on Remmiekins, I just want to play!" jolted the teenage boy back into his present dilemma.

Shrinking back farther into his hideout while letting out a silent sign of exasperation, he remembered that Padfoot's behavior towards him during his stay at James' had been anything but normal. His 'friend' had taken to rubbing his leg underneath the table at meals; he also seemed to be on a never-ending quest for hugs and kisses. And after the boy had pinched his arse for the third time that morning, Remus had asked James whether Sirius was possibly suffering from a curse or a love potion gone awry to which James had replied, smirking. "I think it's quite obvious what he's after Moony."

To escape the almost constant invasions of personal space, Remus had taken to hiding in various places, the most desperate being Mr. and Mrs. Potter's laundry hamper. Today, however, it was _vital_ that he stay away from his...err... cuddly friend. Because the werewolf had a feeling that today Sirius would pull out all stops, do to the _oh__ so convenient_ absence of the Potters, including James. They had taken off to St. Mungos for a family emergency; apparently Mr. Potter's brother had been injured in his attempt to completely devour a muggle jeep. They had told the boys to make themselves at home, and that they wouldn't be back until much later in the evening.

Now it wasn't as if Remus was opposed to all the attention Sirius was giving him, in fact it was quite the opposite. The sandy-haired boy simply did not trust himself around his darker-locked friend. He had long since been deeply attracted to Sirius. And He could still remember the night two years ago when he realized it...

It was the boy's fifth year and they were all sitting around the Gryffindor common room neglecting their impending homework, or rather three of them were and the remaining Marauder was lost in thought over his Potions essay. Remus Lupin really was trying hard to concentrate on finding the properties of the moonstone, but he kept getting distracted, '_His eyes are really grey. No one has eyes that grey; I didn't even know he had grey eyes until now. They're really pretty._' When these thoughts finally made the connection with the logical side of his brain, Remus jumped up, yelping like a wounded dog and proceeded to roll around on the common room floor hitting his head repeatedly, trying to dislodge the "_bad, bad, BAD_" musings.

It wasn't easy being attracted to your best, _male_, friend and it was even worse when said friend seemed to be trying to shag all of Hogwarts' _female_ population. But Remus, being the strong, smart lad that he is had finally managed to overcome that sharp pain he felt at seeing Sirius walk into the Great Hall with his arm around some giggling _floozy_. Yes now that pain was a dull ache, a very _intense_ dull ache, but he assured himself that he was making good progress. Other than that idiotic and unnecessary 'ache' the werewolf's relationship with the black-haired boy had stayed purely platonic as he made sure not stare at Sirius' cute little backside for more than 7 seconds at a time, to avoid arousing suspicion...among other things.

_'The relationship would have stayed that way,'_ he thought ruefully, _'but nooo Sirius had to start with this new little game of his.' _ For the amber-eyed teenager had convinced himself that a "game" was all that this could indeed be, and he wasn't about to get his hopes up that it was anything else because Sirius Black had never given any indication to him at least that he was anything but straight. Truly, all Remus wanted to do was jump on the animagus and snog him good and proper, but then he'd have some hefty explaining to do and new friends to find. _'A gay werewolf, boy Lupin you really do know how to make things easy for yourself.' _He thought as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall of the closet. _'Even those muggle honks...er...quacks would have trouble swallowing that problem.' _Yes, Remus would rather sacrifice fulfilling his own desires than to sacrifice the acceptance of the best friends he had ever come to know and love (some more than others). So wrapped up in these thoughts that he failed to notice the door opening and was quite shocked to see Sirius standing silhouetted in the doorway. There was a triumphant look on his face and an out of place hunger in his eyes.

"Ah there you are my darling Remmiekins, and now that I've found you…well, lets just say that I can keep us amused for the next couple of hours."

A/N Well, what do you think? That last line still bugs me but hey, I wanted to post it so yeah. Let me know if I should turn this into a chappy fic (prolly like 3 more chappies if I do) or just let it be... or kill it all together lol.

Question time! What did you all think of PoA? I know my friends and I thought that the acting was a lot better and the effect were cool, but we were so disappointed with the back story on Sirius, the shortness of the Shack scene, and the unexplained Marauders... I believe our one friend asked 'What's with the giant elk?' But I thought David Thewlis (Remus Lupin) was absolutely amazing! I was _loving_ the bantering between Snape, Black, and Lupin too... I couldn't stop giggling! I mean what slash fan wouldn't want to hear 'you bicker like an old married couple' about their favorite pairing??

Oh, and who do you guys suspect is the HBP (think 6th book title). My friends and I had some thoughts... Hagrid, cause of his giant blood, he could like lead the giants that do come into the war or something. And maybe Remus, cause he is a half blood and he does have the werewolf in him, which is like half of him...or 1/28th lol, not really sure how that works as far as bloody goes. I would LOVE to see Remus' character get a bigger role. The biggest thing concerning him that we're (we being my friends and me) concerned about is if Remus is finally going to step up and be a 'dad' to Harry, all we have to work with is the 'keep in touch' we read in Ootp. But yes I'm done rambling.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

(I'm not begging...I'm not!)

(Ok I am)

PUH-LLEAAAAASEEE!!!!


	2. And it continues

Surprise! Betcha didn't think you'd here from me ever again... well in my defense, it is Friday... AHEM... anyway..

I want to majorly apologize for this delay, I am horrible, and I really hope this chapter makes up for it... like it will, but some people seem to like my writing, and that makes me soooo HAPPY! Anyway, please enjoy and REVIEW!

I must give my props to my Mandilla, she and my Lizzila both beta'd this and Mandi helped me with the bottom portion material! Thanx ladies! MUWAH!

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: No, not mine... never mine.... ::pouts:: REMMIE I LOOOVE YOU! ::kisses squirming werewolf::

**#Start#**

"Ah, there you are my darling Remmiekins, and now that I've found you…well, lets just say that I can keep us amused for the next couple of hours."

Ten full seconds of silence passed, before Remus could pull himself together enough to reply, "That was really lame Padfoot. Honestly, even Peter could do better." He made sure to add a snort for good measure.

Frustration passed through Sirius at this remark, but he brushed it off. He had known when he first began this er..._quest_ to claim the werewolf's heart that it was going to be a challenge. Why on earth would Sirius _want_ the tawny boy's heart you ask? Well you see the heart of a werewolf can fetch a pretty penny on the wizarding black marke- just kidding! The fact of the matter, ladies and gents is that the boy thought to be more untamable than a Potter's hair had indeed fallen in love...

**#Flashback#**

_'No! It's not love for the last time! NOT love! So you had better just stop your fluttering there...and growl or something like a __NORMAL__ stomach. I do NOT care how the sunlight hits his hair just in the right way to make it shine, or the fact that his pants are fitting quite...quite well, today.'_

"Err, guys I need to use the loo, I'll be back in a bit."

For the fourth time that week Sirius had rushed from the Gryffindor common room, with the bathroom as his destination. As usual, there was a hint of red staining his cheeks which, of course, was from the heat because the infamous Sirius Black does _not_ blush.

Watching him, Peter asked the question that only a guy would ask, "Do you reckon Padfoot has diarrhea?"

"Oh _eww_ Wormtail, I could've done without that thought." James shuddered.

**#Still in flashback mode#**

"Damn Remus Lupin," a normally carefree boy grumbled on his way back to the boy's dormitory. "Damn him to hell!"

_'The moonlight hitting his angelic...I mean perfectly __NORMAL__ body shouldn't have been THAT stimulating. I mean, come on he's flat as a board!'_

_'That's because he's a guy you bleeding ponce.'_

_'Hullo Julius,' _Sirius greeted his much esteemed inner cynic. _'Back again I see.'_

_'And who else do you have to mercilessly taunt you when you say stupid things?'_

_'Well Julius, they're called FRIENDS you see,'_ Sirius mocked,_ 'and they take care of that job quite well, you... er, you... bleeding ponce'_

_'Oooh, touché. I imagine being around your genius BOYFRIEND has sharpened your wit quite nicely.'_

_'Remus is NOT my boyfriend.'_

_'Who ever said I was referring to Remus eh? But he's free then? Excellent, because I think we'd be perfect for each other ::sigh::_

_'Back OFF Julius. Wait you're an imagined, disembodied voice, how would you hold a relationship with a very real, corporeal person?'_

_'Well my boy, that business concerns him, me, and a huge gaping plot hole.'_

**#And we're back#**

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Sirius remembered his mission for the summer, which had originated from a game of truth or dare played with James earlier during break.

_'Truth or Dare my ass'_ Sirius thought wryly _'more like let's find out Paddy's a poof and make him seduce a werewolf. Oh well, I did have that one instant of satisfaction when I blurted the whole thing out. I will never forget the look on his face.'_

**#Flashback#**

It was early in the summer holiday when James Potter, lounging upside down on his bed, decided to play a game.

"Truth or Dare Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at his friend's mischievous grin and safely decided upon "Truth". He didn't want the Potter's to lose their overwhelming hospitality over game of Truth or Dare that had gone wrong...if it was ever right in the first place.

"Ok Sirius, you've been acting weird all year and you won't tell any of us why, so err...why?"

"Err... well I-uh," Sirius began to sweat. _'Come on,'_ his inner voice (not cynic mind you) encouraged him, _'James is your best mate. If anyone would understand and accept it, he would.'_ "Well James," he plowed on, courage renewed "I'm gay."

After about 40 seconds of a silent and gawking James, Sirius threw in an enthusiastic "TADAAAAA!"

"You love Remus."

"You can, can-can too-WAH." Sirius yelled as he tripped in his 'happy dance' that had up until then included a lively conga line and a 'remake' of the tango.

"Err...Do not?"

**#Back again to the present#**

"Sirius? Err Padfoot? Oy! Dog-breath!"

He looked at the irate werewolf, "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus replied "Do you mind moving so that I can get out of here."

_'No! This isn't how it happens, I can't let him get away... I may not have the courage to get this far with him again.' _With that decided, Sirius thought quickly and said, "Only if you can tell me why you were in here in the first place."

The currently trapped boy looked at his friend like he was a shoo-in for the loony bin (A/N I so rock, that rhymed) "Well, I suppose I just like the décor; musty coats and mothballs really do make me feel warm inside."

"Ha bloody ha, you know what I meant."

Remus sighed; somehow he didn't think 'Well Padfoot, I can't be around you and your antics because I secretly want to shag you' would go over well.

Taking a deep breath he said. "I don't know Padfoot, why are you acting the way you are this summer? Like somebody's spilled a love potion all over me or something."

Sirius blanched, his courage suddenly gone, "I, uh... well, you see Remus, it's like this. I- I think that I may-". His stutterings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and a call from James, inquiring as to their whereabouts.

"Sirius? Remus? Where are you two? You had best not be in Mum and Dad's room, they still haven't forgotten about the tapioca pudding incident!"

Paling, and sharing a look of horror, the boys sprung from the closet into the hallway, stopping dead at the sight of one very smug James Potter.

"Any progress Siri?"

"I despise that name Potter, and you know it. What happened to your uncle? I thought he was stuck in St. Mungos with an exhaust pipe caught in his throat."

"It took a couple of charms, but they managed to get it out and stop him from sprouting oil every time he tried to speak. He's doing fine now."

"Well I'm glad to hear it James." Remus said, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go take care of that...thing, you know...that thing, at that place... with that...er, bye." And he scurried away.

On his way back up to James' room, Remus couldn't help but overhear the other two Marauders inside. Reaching for the door knob, he stopped when he heard his name being mentioned. Thinking it would be rude to do otherwise, Remus put his ear to the door and listened in. (What? He's a Marauder. What else would he do?)

He heard Sirius talking and caught the phrase "his horrible face, it's beyond repair." Stepping back in horror, he missed most of what James' reply was, but heard the words "moronic git" loud and clear.

Panicking, he ran to the bathroom. The poor werewolf was in agony, Sirius really believed him to have an ugly face? And James? He could not imagine that his best friends really felt that way about him. Remus stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out what it was that Sirius found so repulsive.

'_Oh, what WOULDN'T he find repulsive? Look at me: a sickly pale face, dark circles under my eyes, and is that a SPOT?!'_

With that thought, the boy all but jumped onto the bathroom sink to get a better look in the mirror, ok...so he DID jump onto the bathroom sink, and knock his head into the mirror in the process. It was about this time that James and Sirius (hearing the commotion) opened the door and saw their friend on top of the sink, with his face pressed up against the mirror, frantically running his fingers over his skin and mumbling nonsense under his breath.

James took a tentative step forward, "Err...Remus?"

"What do you want James?" The sandy haired boy in question moaned pathetically.

"Well for starters to know why you look like you're sucking face with my mirror, and then we can get to the part about you looking as if your world just ended."

"Don't bother pretending James, I heard both of you talking in your room, I know how you feel about me."

If Remus would have been his normally perceptive self, he would have noticed that his words caused Sirius to pale and start gasping like a fish out of water. Also he would have paid more attention to James' widening grin.

Poor Remus, if only he would have heard the actual conversation...

Sirius sat miserably on James' bed, waiting to be railed into by the bespectacled boy.

"What?! ...How? Why didn-...You had the whole bloody day! The only instruction I left was that there was to be no shagging on my bed; other than that, you had nothing stopping you!"

"I know," the regretful boy mumbled. "But James, you don't know what happened! He was hiding for half the day. To me, that isn't exactly an encouragement. When I finally found him, and was just about to let him know, you barged in and ruined it all!"

"Hey now Padfoot," James said angrily,"don't go on blaming me because you didn't have the guts to tell Remus that you're crazy about him."

Sirius sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so frustrated, Remus is absolutely perfect, I mean his gorgeous face is beyond compare and-"

James broke in laughing. "His gorgeous face is beyond compare?" He sputtered. "Jeeze Pads, you're starting to sound like a sap. You better stop before you sound like a _complete_ moronic git."

Sadly, poor Remmie heard an altered version, and was now because of it, staring pathetically at his reflection, still perched on the bathroom sink.

**#End#**

And we're done... Well, how was it? I KNOW you all must be PO-ed because there isn't any action yet... well, the next chapter will DEFINITELY make up for it... I hope, and sadly it will be the last one...you can go cry (or celebrate) now ::winks::

I must now plug in my Mandilla's story for the Draco /Hermione shippers: Her pen name is Fairy Roses and the story is called "A change of plans" check it out, she's a fantabulous writer, and well I'm featured in the story lol! That should be reason enough ::winks::

Well my reviewers I love you and here are your thank yous:

**Cheryl**: Teehee, well the chappies are coming...slowly but surely

**Siriuslyfun19212: **::blush:: Lol you wanna hear something funny? I wrote this story because I was on vacation, had a craving for the puppies, and was devoid of a computer lol! Don't worry about the tangents in your reviews, I bet I can match or even surpass you with mine lol!

**Karasu32:** ::blushes:: thank you!

**Hetera**: Aww, don't cry ::hands you story:: here ya go!

**StolenSoul4818**: Teehee, thanx... that's my one thing I try to keep straight. Unless it's for comedy's sake, I try to keep my characters some what canon lol! But yeah...I know what you mean about the whole 'air' thing, its laced man...It's laced lol!

**Emily**: Thanx! I like your views on the HBP... they're pretty interesting

**Rohi**: Thank ya! Yeah I had put little signs but decided that they didn't like them, I hope these carrot things work lol!

**scorpio**** child goddess:** Lol, well thank ya! Here's the next chapter installment, I don't plan on it getting very racy at all.. But I may change the rating

**just**** me:** Teehee! I loved that line! And the hug! And the...everything R/S lol!

**Grimy Grunhilda Grunt:** BWAHA! Beware the socks lol! Ohh don't worry, there isn't any snogging yet... but I plan to have some ::grins:: just hang in there!

**Ginny 3000**: Sirius? Shame? I don't think so...not in this story at least lol!

**StolenSoul4818:** Lol... well, I wasn't sure... but I'm taking corny to be a compliment lol! So...thanx!

**butterflywings32:** Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it... I can't help the flashbacks though lol, that's just how this story wrote itself! I have NO control!

**purefluff05**: Well I'm glad you liked it, and here... its longer now lol!

**Tanya J Potter:** ::blushes:: thanx! Well in the second "chapter" there was snogging... so, I thought that might make up for its brevity...lol!

**Silver Blood:** That's a good suggestion! I'm glad you like the story! Thanx so much!

**Mei****-Zhen and Wolverina: **::munches on cookie:: Phanks! ::swallows:: I mean, thanx! I know what you mean about caffeine...I had to give it up... it was just too much lol! Sirius seems to be like a lot of authors on FF...hmmm lol! You're absolutely right though, R/S is the BEST ship ever! ::waves flag::

**DaredevilX**: Teehee, I think I'm over it! Now I have poor Remus suffering lol! But you KNOW he likes it lol!

**Quick-fix**: Thank ya!! Here ya go, enjoy!

**Liz: **I've tried to veer away from hair colors, lol thanx for helping!

**Mandilla: **Teehee, here you go... I FINALLY updated, thanx for being my beta lol!

ere


End file.
